Planet Earth Saga: A Treaty?
Ah, the memories Knock, knock "Xeleri." A voice called out to Xeleri who laid in the room which separated him from whoever it was knocking on the door. "Prince, Xeleri." He stated standing to his feet and approaching the door. As he approached the door, he could hear sly remarks from who stood on the other side. Quickly opening the door, he stood face to face with the boy who'd been knocking. "What was that, Izaya? Say it a bit louder for me. I couldn't quite hear you." Izaya turned his back and started heading down the hallway. "Come on, Aspara has something she wants to speak to us about." "Tch," Xeleri closed his door and began to follow Izaya down the hall. Soon they'd reach a large room where Asapra, Rybe, and a large holographic preview of Izaya's mother, Sarah, was. The room was silent, as it seemed as though the had been waiting for Xeleri's arrival. "Finally," He stated, speaking to the silence of the room. "Finally a showing of respect to the Prince. The first time it's happened since I've been on this planet." Sarah chuckled at the ego of Xeleri. "He's cute, when he's trying to express himself. Alright, Xeleri. If you want to believe this is said respect, go ahead love. But today I'm here with some information for you guys that I want you to pass onto the people at the space center. A treaty of the sorts." "Wait, hm?" Aspara questioned placing her finger on her head and folding her arms. "A peace treaty, Lady Sarah?" "Mhmmm. I've got to keep this short. The board has been getting on me none stop, asking who are these people. I've been telling them they are family from a different country. So as soon as I've said what I had say, I have to leave. Even tried to get me to bring them in.In exchange for whatever is decided you guys, the Saiyans, get to stay here on Earth without having to be supervised. Izaya, I want you to be the one to come up with this decision. I want you to decide what criteria needs to be met for said treaty. Once you guys have gotten an answer call me back." Without another word, Sarah hung up and the hologram disappeared. There was a short silence after the call, but Rybe quickly broke it. "So, Izaya, do you have any idea of what you'll offer as a treaty?" He questioned Rybe, but at the same time was skeptical about the situation. Sarah is a government official, wouldn't she have been able to come up with something a bit quicker and on the spot? "Not yet." Izaya responded, "Even I don't know what she was hinting towards and she's my mother. She hadn't spoken about this not once, but now all of a sudden." Izaya folded his arms and there his hand under his chin, taking on a thinking expression. "Well! Regardless, she has faith in her son and so do I. He'll figure out something while we're on the way." Patting Izaya on the back, Aspara walked headed for the front door. And he followed after her, alongside Rybe. Xeleri on the other hand let out a slight chuckle. "What is it, Xeleri?" She asked. Xeleri laughed yet again. "You mean I get to see those buckets of bolts and that half-breed again? Never have any set of words on this planet made me feel so good." Walking towards the door he passed Aspara and the rest of the gang. Once he reached the door, he nearly ripped it off it's hinges trying to open it, jetting off in the skies. ---- Out in the city, Tarragon was walking through the busy sidewalks, with Emilie in tow upon his shoulders. Having gotten done with another round of training, Tarragon thought it would be a good idea to walk it off a bit and let his body recover. All the same, it also gave him another opportunity to spend time with Emilie. The two had formed quite a bond not just through training, but by just merely talking with one another. Tarragon learned of Emilie's past, and he'd rather not see something like that happen to someone again, especially not to Emilie, nor to Alisa, whom he formed a solid friendship with as well. With a renewed sense of peace within himself, Tarragon found a new reason to strengthen himself, rather than just getting stronger for the eventual showdown against his father. Soaking in the sunlight, he let out a slow inhale of air, and slowly exhaled, enjoying himself for the first time in a long time. But as the two continued their walk, Tarragon sensed a group of energy signatures heading due east. "That's probably the others. Looks like it's time. Emilie, hold on tight." Tarragon speaks up. Letting her drop down a bit to get a better hold of him, Tarragon jumps to the sky, flying towards the energy signatures. "I do hope your brother's giant ego has dropped somewhat. Today has been marvelous and I don't want him to ruin it." Emilie blankly said, gripping onto Tarragon as two head toward Mishima. At headquarters of Mishima, a dark haired woman sat comfortably at her desk reading over the documents from their latest successful voyage into the stars. Realizing the time; the woman groaned aloud, slumping her back into the soft cushioned chair. She then reachex for the phone, to dialing up her husband. While awaiting for the man's to answers, she tapped her foot in an annoyed manner, sighing heavily upon hearing that atrocious voicemail chime in. "Great. He just had to got off to train at a time like this." She said into a softer sigh pulling herself standing. "It can't be helped then, I just hope Seika and the other are already here." Going to exit the office office, the woman paced herself toward the conference room. Greeted with Seika and Articho, the woman groaned again, throwing her hands into the air. "Where are the others?" She asked quietly, despite her growing annoyance. "They should be here soon." Seika answered back, leaning backward in one of the chairs. "Good, I want to get this over with so I can go back to working." "Yeah, I know, mom. Have you tried contacting Da-" Seika was silenced by an evil glare his mother flashed. "Alright then." He backed away, breaking their eye contact. ---- After flying for about fifteen minutes, the group began to descend towards the ground at a large facility. Possibly meaning they'd just reached their destination. Aspara stepped out in front of everyone else leading the charge, because she knew if Xeleri was the first to walk in, there would be no peace. "Izaya I don't know if you've figured anything out yet, but now is the time to push your brain into overdrive and figure it out." She stated, finally fully opening the door. As they entered, they noticed how busy the building was. People ran from one side of the building to the other, busy trying to get their work done and not be chewed out by their bosses. "Excuse me." Aspara stated trying to get the attention of one worker but he instead kept moving on as though he hadn't heard her. "Excuse me ma'am," She said yet again to a women dressed in a tight fitted dress. However, yet again, she was ignored by someone she tried reaching out to for assistance. It appeared as thought it had begun to be futile. "Tch, what is this. These people have no respect?" "You're not gonna get anywhere being like that, Aspara." Xeleri gave off a slight smile after addressing his comrade. "ALRIGHT!" He shouted, literally forcing all of the workers to stop in their tracks and look towards him. "The owner of this here place, where might she be?" Arriving just a few seconds short of the group, Emilie and Tarragon walked in short after, finding the group partially stranded without direction. Emilie giggled to herself moving ahead of Tarragon to greet Aspara and the other. "Hello." She cooed, pulling ahead of them. "You guys were a tad early. Tarry and. I got caught up in our special training." She said in a giggle glancing back at Tarragon, only to receive a disapproving look from him. Tossing her long honey blonde hair over her shoulder, she began to walk ahead off them. "I'll lead you all to the conference." Following behind Emilie, Articho gives Tarragon a sly smile. "So, Tarragon. You two been doing anything more than just holding hands?" Articho giggles. She's been keeping tabs on the relationship between the two but whatever goes on behind closed doors she doesn't. Tarragon blushes, but is quick to dismiss the notion. Articho always liked to tease Tarragon to get his more timid side out that he doesn't show all that often, but she knows well enough that their relationship hadn't gone quite that far just yet. Regardless of Articho's statement, Tarragon found comfort in the warmth of Emilie's hand, holding onto it gently, a gentle strength he has never shown for anyone else. "Ah, Tarragon." Xeleri exclaimed at the sight of his elder brother. "It appears as though you've got yourself a metal girlfriend. Oh and please, take that as a compliment, Emilie. I believe last time the other one was referred to as a "bucket of bolts"." Folding his arms over each other and laying them on his chest, he followed behind Tarragon, Articho, and Emilie. "Well, I'll be damned. Articho, they got you to actually change your attire as well." Everyone seemed to have some form of conversation. Aspara went back and forward with Articho about maybe things they've seen or clues on what to do, while Rybe had his casual tag-in questions. But Izaya, Izaya remained in the back with that exact same thinking expression as he did before. And from the looks of it, he still hadn't figured out what he'd had up to offer. "What is that she wants me to do. She didn't give me a single clue. Then to abruptly hang up like this, as though I'm not handling a warrior-extraterrestrial race.... WAIT A MINUTE!" His thought oricess changed severly after his last few words. "I believe the terms bimbo and broad were thrown in there as well." Emilie said back in an unbothered tone, glancing over to Tarragon. "It's very unfortunate that Alisa wasn't as lucky as I. Maybe next time she should try harder not to get blown to bits." With an eyeroll, Emilie and. The other enter the conference room greeted by an irritated Jun and.a silent Seika. "There you all are. Nice for you all to make it here." The woman said through an obvious fake smile. "Please please, have a seat anywhere you'd like." Before the woman had began talking again, she'd noticed that yet another individual was missing. "Wait...Where's Alisa?" "She didn't want to attend, she said something about studying for a test." Emile said in a laugh. Bringing others to join in causally. However Jun seems to miss the joke as her the rooms suddenly heated up with her frustration. "I'm not doing this today." She said suddenly, breaking the chain of laughter. "Seika, you're going to start this little meeting. I'm going back to my office." "What?" He spat as his smile quickly faded for his lips. Before his young man could even began protest again her orders, Jun had already vanished from sight. "Alrighty then." He sighed standing to his feet. "Don't worry Seika, I've already called someone to bring her here." Emilie said, still laughing as she rested her head on Tarragon's shoulder. Before the silence could creep in, the door sudden came open and in walked another individual carrying Alisa over his shoulder. "And look, they're just in time." "Yeah, she didn't really put up a fight." The mocha skinned stranger said upon placing Alisa the seat next to her sister. Adjusting his specs slightly, Heiwa"s crystal blue eyes scanned the entire. "Hello everyone." "Heiwa, it's been a while. Glad you could make it." Tarragon speaks up. "And Alisa, good to see you as well." Tarragon waves to Alisa before looking around the room. "So it looks like everyone is here. Which means I guess it's time we get this treaty on the road. So what are the terms for this treaty?" Tarragon asks, looking towards Seika. Articho was equally interested in what the terms could be for the Saiyans staying. It would have to be something to benefit Xeleri at the very least, otherwise Articho was concerned the treaty would fall flat. The eight months the group had been on Earth has been comfortable for both Articho and Tarragon, and anything that could damage the sanctity of the treaty would mean losing out on their potential new home, something they didn't want to happen. There was a small period of complete silence. "I don't know." Xeleri stated, breaking the ominous silence within the room. "No brain here," He then pointed his finger at Izaya. "Was supposed to come up with something, but he ain't spoke up since we left the house." Izaya swatted Xeleri's finger out of the way. "If anyone here lacked a brain, it would be you, Prince." Sighing he continued on, "This isn't necessarily a peace treaty, but moreso a truce. It took me a while to figure it out, until I literally had to say what the Saiyan race strived to be. Aspara, pass me the tablet." After receiving the tablet from her he began to touch against the screen until he reached where he wanted to be. Turning it around he showed something that appeared to be a flyer. "The 19th local, Metro City tournament. The truce is simple. If a Saiyan or myself wins, you free them of watching them like watchdogs, if not, Xeleri and his team are banished from Earth and permitted to leave immediately." "Oh, you might be on to something. This is that tournament you were speaking of. I can agree to these terms." The Saiyan prince nodded his head and leaned up against the nearby wall. "Yoho, Tarry!" Heiwa greeted loudly while Alisa on the other hand, waved back with a forced smile. "I didn't actually plan to be here but Emilie wanted me to bring Alisa....then I was tasked to 'supervise' over this meeting as Mama J's intern." Heiwa informed as he took a sit next to Alisa. Turning their attention to Xeleri and Izaya, Seika listening carefully to their proposal of a truce, heeding their terms and conditions of how they wanted to play this out. "There seems to be a misunderstanding of some sort, Prince Xeleri, Izaya." Seika spoke up, calling for their attention. "The purpose of this meeting was to ensure that is no animosity still lingering between us. And your tournament proposal suggests just that. Over the several months that you all have been among us; my family has become very acquainted with Articho and Tarragon, considering them as new additions to our family." Hearing his own words brought a smile to his face. "Despite our first impression, we desire not kick you out but embrace you and treat you as equals. Perhaps even getting to know you as we've come to know them." "If I'm allowed to interject here." Heiwa voiced, lifting his arm into the air. "I was present during the call between Mama J and Madam Sarah. And from what I understand, they want results that are immediate, and that tournament you mentioned is still a month away." Lowering his hand, Heiwa looks about the room, glancing at each individual present. "I'm not saying the idea is bad. But we something a need something a little more civil. Perhaps a dinner party?" "I see what you're getting at, Hei. Looks like there is a brain behind that pretty face." Seika joked then suddenly turned serious. "Saiyans express themselves through combat, so we'll make this a two part truce. On the human side, we can have a causal dinner party and on Saiyan side we'll partake in next month's. So if it comes down to it, we'll beat the tension out of one another, resolving these issue once and for all." Seika moved closer to Xeleri, present himself in a peaceful manner. "Prince Xeleri, are these terms alright with you?" "It's our only chance to try and resolve things on both sides of the argument. We've been here too long, given our ability to ingrain into society, we haven't been a threat to people. And anything that can help keep that as is is appreciated. We've been here too long to just throw this opportunity away. And I don't want to leave this world unprotected when the real threat comes. We have to stay here, we must. Otherwise, there will be no one to resist King Mato's offenses. And I'm not going to stand idly by while that tyrant does what he pleases. If it means winning this tournament as a means to stay within the good graces of these people, then that's fine with me. While that goes on, you all can use the opportunity to discuss things over this dinner party, and we'll use the time we've got to train for the tournament." - Tarragon speaks up. His hands clinched in fists, he was not going to see this opportunity go to waste. If winning a tournament was all that was necessary to get within the graces of humanity, Tarragon was willing to do so. He had spent too long here, and he was actually happy for once, something he had never really felt before. And he was not going to ruin the chance of making this planet his home. "No one is going anywhere." Emile spoke up suddenly, pulling Tarragon''sister'' face to hers. "I don't agree with the tournament being a deciding factor on whether you stay or not. Both the dinner party and the tournament will be used to settle the remaining tension among us." Emilie continued on, rubbing Tarragon's face sweetly. "Don't worry yourself, you're not going anywhere." "I think we all should attend the dinner." Alisa injected, finally speaking up since her arrival. "If we're going to be fighting alongside each other, we should get know the people we're surrounded by. That's the only way for us to come together." Alisa turned in the general direction of Xeleri and the others. "If you all wish to live among us, you must be willing to get to know us. These are our terms." Complete disregard for what Izaya proposed. Xeleri broke his silence yet again, "If we wish to live among you, we must be willing to get to know you all. I'd rather, the hell not. There's no way you'd expect me to sit here and be forced to get along with you, just so that we can save this degrading race." Xeleri turned his body to face Tarragon. "You may have been able to get my flesh and blood to cozy up to you all, but I will nev-" Aspara threw her hand out in front of Xeleri. "What Xeleri, I mean the Prince, is trying to say is; Why would we have to BE acquainted with you all in order to stay on Earth, when we don't even live under the same roof as you all." The collective groans of Seika and the others filled the room. Alisa dropped her head right into the conference table...hard, almost as if she hoped to forcibly disconnect her serves so she would not have to endure another moment of the "treaty" meeting. Emilie on the other was quite done with this already, seeing no use of trying to reason with a person of Xeleri's mentally. "This is going nowhere," she said through an annoyed sigh. "Honestly, I don't really have the patience." Checking the time of her cell phone, she suddenly stood. "So if you lovelies will excuse moi, I have a hair appointment to get to." She waved them off, offering an obvious fake smile. Placing a soft peck upon Tarragon's lips, the young woman quickly sped for the exit. "Emilie, come on, my mother wanted us all to be present." Seika whined, grabbing Emilie by the shoulder in an attempt to get her to stay. "No darling, I'm sure you're more than capable of doing such things without me. I was just here for observation." She retorted in a chuckle, pulling away from Seika while tugging Alisa with her. "I'll be taking me sister as well, poor thing shouldn't be stuck in this." To which Alisa nodded approvingly --disappearing into the halls with her sister. "No one is forcing to do this," Heiwa chimed in once more. His friendly nature spilling as he opened. "It was mere a suggestion, one just as viable as Izaya's. What we were hoping to do is build up some sort of development between you all. Perhaps create a sense of camaraderie? It would be an ill decision going into battle with someone you despise, would it not? And why attempt to wager your chances on living here when no one desires for you to go? Is this making enough sense for you, Xeleri?" With an awkward silence filling the room, Tarragon clears his throat to speak. "If I may interject, I will be on more level speaking terms for my brother to try and cool things down. There's a reason why I listened to our aunt's lectures about diplomacy, even when you wouldn't. Xeleri's hardheaded, that much has always been a given. All his life he has taken things by force. It's the nature of Saiyans to wage war to gain possession of vital information and other pieces of interest. But this is not one of those times where one can just fight their way through the end of the day. We've been here eight months, long enough for anyone, no matter who it is, to gain some sense of comfort. It's not about whether or not we live under the same roof, it's not about the living amenities at all. It's about the people themselves. You don't have to live under the same roof as another to know that if you want to gain trust with someone, you need their respect. And whether you like it or not, Xeleri, that goes especially with you. I've seen what these humans are capable of. They're very strong, very hardy people. It would take more than a handful of Saiyans with a short temper to stop them from booting us off-planet. So at the end of the day, this is not something you can fight. This is a situation where diplomacy and tact are required. So the best you can do is hold off on the insults and let the older brother discuss things rationally, that way you don't end up breaking your leg trying to kick every door down in front of you." With his diplomatic tirade over, Tarragon takes a slow breath and gathers himself back up. "Anyway. What Heiwa has been saying is you don't need to get to know every individual personally, just to understand what kind of lifestyle they lead. Humans don't think of combat first to solve every problem. They do things diplomatically, like our aunt always did. Remember, she could get entire galactic colonies to surrender without lifting a finger, just by talking them down. There's a reason why she taught us the art of diplomacy. Because there will always be a time when violence will never solve every problem that comes our way. And this, this is one of those times. If we want the support of the people, you must find a level of comfort that matches their own. There's plenty of ways to do this without risking your precious self-confidence, I assure you." Will There Be A Resolution? "You can say what you want, Tarragon. But this political, diplomatic none sense has always been your strong suit. You don't have to remind me of our aunt, I know what she was appointed as, don't try to play that guilt trip card with me." Throwing his arms over one another he turned his head to face the other side of the room. "You said, 'why attempt to wager your chances on living here when no one desires for you to go', yet require us to synchronize with you all if we wish to stay. I'd rather not, is this making enough sense for you, Heiwa?" Xeleri then locked his eyes back to Tarragon. "And you again, Tarragon. I don't plan on spending the rest of my life here. Yeah maybe you have gotten comfortable here, but I do plan on returning to Planet Xeleri, killing Kail, and living back home. Tch, whatever, handle it how you want Tarragon. You say they're quite powerful, right?" "Xeleri, really?" Aspara questioned as though she knew exactly what was about to happen next. "The tournament that the boy mentioned, I'll participate in it and take on the humans. If even one of the humans come in first place, I'll hand over my outrageous attitude and abide by all Earth rules. But if myself, or anyone that stands with me wins, then I'll be allowed to roam how I want. Deal?" "Enough everyone, this is getting us nowhere." Seika said through frustrated sighs. "I'll enter this petty tournament since it's quite obvious that you all can't agree to do things civilly." His words remained unfiltered as a sign of his current ill tempered disposition. "If fighting is all that you desire, fine. The sooner this is over and done with, the less energy I'll waste on such dull minded individuals." There probably were no words to express the levels of done Seika currently clocked at. He bothered not with a parting, simply leaving the room after speaking, agreeing to meet Xeleri in the ring. Heiwa shrugged in response, still somehow maintaining his warm nature. With the rest finally coming to an "agreement", Heiwa stepped forward, offering a handshake to Aspara. "It was a pleasure discussing matters with you all."